Mistakes lead to Heartbreaks
by coolkat10
Summary: She kissed him. A different boy, someone not me. She cheated. Peeta is going to take Katniss out and ask to marry her but something major causes them to break up. Will they see each other again? Will he be able to handle it or will he keep to himself and stay lifeless! Please give it a shot,cit is Modern days! May contain lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I go this new inspiration on a car journey and no I'm not discontinuing the other story I just had a writers block so I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Mistakes lead to Heartbreaks:  
Prologue:

* * *

Peeta's POV:

Today I have a date with Katniss, my girlfriend since 2 years. I met her in university when I was looking for my class. She was like the only girl that ever caught my eye. Gorgeous chestnut brown hair, tanned olive skin from the heat and silvery grey eyes which always glistened unless she was angry or upset. I had to ask her out before any other guy got her. She also broke many hearts when she was in high school because many boys asked her out but she always rejected them. I asked her why she went out with me and she told me I was different. Special. I don't believe her but she just lists all of my good qualities like baking or painting.

Anyways back to where I am. I walk out the door and into my Aston Martin. I drive to Katniss's place and I see her with Gale, her best friend and one of my close friends. He hugs her but then I'm shocked at what I see him do next. He kisses her. She bunches up his shirt but I don't see her pull away.

When he finally does pull away she turns to her drive wide eyed. All I can think of is two words, she cheated! How long? Why and especially why him!  
"Peeta it's not what it looks like I'm sorry! I tried to get him off m-" Katniss says shouting at me while tears pour from my eyes. My heart is officially broken. No one will ever be able to fix it. In fact I went to her dad's house six days ago so I could asks her parents if I could marry her. I would have asked her to marry me today, she could have been my fiancé. I look up at her and say the few words which breaks my already broken heart even more.

"We're over." I say while clutching the engagement in my right hand.

I drive off and with that, that was the last time I saw her.

* * *

**Please tell me if I should continue the story and remember to leave a review please! ;D**

**~coolkat10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited me and those 2 reviews I got!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games :(**

* * *

Chapter1:

Katniss's POV:

I see him in literally everything. Food, paintings, the colour blue, my sister, blond hair, kindness. I had to help Prim with everything so I couldn't stay in my room all day as much as I'd love too but I do cry myself to sleep every night. It's all Gale's fault! Why did he ruin one of my best nights? I only love him as a brother, nothing more. Dad **(A/n-Mr Everdeen is still alive in this story)** told me he was going to propose and my heart broke more than ever. I still love him and I always will, I can never move on...

* * *

Gale's POV:

I had to kiss her on that night, I am good friends with Peeta wbut I couldn't bare see them kissing and cuddling especially in front of me. I thought she would kiss me back when she bunched my shirt together but she was trying to push me off. My heart broke when she begged him to come back. Her beautiful grey eyes look lifeless even though her body still moves and her mind still works. We're not friends anymore and I was quiet shocked when she gave me icy glares and slammed the door I front of my face. I wish that Peeta me and Katniss were still friends but I did hear that Peeta moved to a different state...

* * *

Katniss's POV:

I'm moving to California because Prim got a place in the university there and she wanted me to come and get my mind off of Peeta. She knows what happened because she admitted that she was watching me from her room window and saw what happened. I'm actually glad that she did because I don't want her to think I'm cheating when I'm not plus, the good thing is that she gives the same the same icy glares that I do whenever we see Gale. I blocked his number and every single thing got to do with him where he could talk to me (like Facebook and Twitter). I'm not telling him that I'm moving because then he could try something. He just doesn't know when to give up. I pack my duffle bag and the few valuable items which Peeta gave me. My heart aches for him just when I think of him. He gave me a necklace which has a simple pearl on it that we found at the beach in an oyster (he gave it to a jeweller who made it into a necklace). He also gave me a promise ring. I haven't done anything with boys such as kiss them, hook up etc...

The delivery truck arrives and I watch them as they put the furniture in there. I wonder where Peeta moved to...

* * *

Peeta's POV:

My eyes shut as I think about what happened on that awful day. I can't believe they did that, her and him. I refuse to say there names, I forbid myself. I live in California. It's a great place but it seems kinda cliché, ya know like when they have all of those movies where the guys have proper tanned abs and all and girls where only bikinis everywhere, Katniss isn't love that, she hates showing skin. I don't get why they do that it isn't like the sun is shining all day. There are barely and brunettes that I can see, only thick skulled bimbos! My mind wonders to what would have happened if HE didn't kiss HER. We would probably be married now, we could have been starting our own family. My thoughts are interrupted when I here Finnick my best friend since I arrived here shouting. I jump up from my bed and run down stairs to the lounge.

"What Finn?" I ask

"We got new neighbours!" He says squealing.

I roll my eyes but smile at his girlish behaviour. "Move over! I want to see as well!" I say mimicking his girly voice.

"There's a blonde and a brunette!" He shouts to me even though I'm next to him "There both sexy as f**k!" He continues shouting how sexy they are. While he shouts nonsense, I walk over to the window and indeed I see a blonde girl, at the most 18 with blue eyes. I don't see the brunette Finn was talking about but the blonde looks familiar.

"Well we need to welcome them to our amazing neighbourhood now don't we!"I say to Finn. He nods his head and we both run to the kitchen and get a tray which we fill with my famous cheese buns and cupcakes. We both walk out of our house and walk to the one on our right. The truck is gone now and the girls are both in the house. I knock on the door. The blond girl answers.

"Hey I'm Peeta and this is my best friend Finnick but you can call him Finn. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood!" I say to her and place the tray in her hands.

"Thank you Peeta, my names Primrose but everyone calls me Prim. My sister is upstairs putting things away so she's busy at the moment but I can-

"Prim! Who the hells at the door?!" A familiar voice shouts. It can't be HER! Can it?

"It's just the our new neighbours Kat!" She shouts back.

"Oh f**k, I'm damn trying to do some sh*t but people always interrupt me!" She says shouting to herself.

Finn chuckles. "Feisty that's how I like them!" He shouts at the girl. I roll my eyes and nudge him in the ribs. Prim laughs too. "Stop being rude Kat and come meet them!"she shouts at her from the door.

"CBA here sis! I don't frickin care who the bloody neighbours are! I'm going hunting!" She shouts back.

Finn's eyes widen when she says she's going hunting.

"We better get going," I say "Bye!"

"Bye!"Finn shouts after me.

"See ya around!" She say and shuts the door.

* * *

**So how was it then? Good or Bad? R&R people! Please leave a comment for the story! And by the way, I'm Everlark and Crestdair so it will never be a Finniss o Galniss story! Ever! Please leave a review!**

**Thank you!**

**~coolkat10**


	3. Chapter 3

Since everybody wants me to finish this story, I'm not going to delete it and I've had a lot of good advice from an amazing person who told me to continue (Wakebytheriver). disclaimer: I don't own THG! Chapter 3: Peeta's POV: I'm drifting off to sleep when I hear loud screaming. Honestly? I roll my eyes and get up. Bang! Bang! Bang! I hit the wall with my fist. "Shut the f*****g hell up or I'll go over and give you a punch in the face!" I shout "Sorry," a small whisper comes from the other side "I get nightmares everyday so I'll try to keep my voice down" Guilt ate me up. I sigh and plop down onto the bed. A door slams shut. I get up from the bed again to see a figure walking to the woods with a WHAT? Bow and a sheath full of arrows. A familia braid swishes across the figures back. Could it be...? No it can't be her, she's not my neighbour is she? But then couldn't the blond girl be...? No there are loads of girls like her! But not every girl goes out with a braid like that and some arrows. I decide to follow her. I put on a muscle shirt and some khaki shorts. I write Finn a letter to let him know where I am. I grab my hunting knife from the back of the knife selection. I swiftly put a water bottle, blanket and the knife in my back pack and go out of the door, shutting it as quite as I can manage without making any noise. So review please! 


End file.
